Host Out of Town
by Ms. Winnie the Pooh
Summary: Post Quincy War. Ichigo Kurosaki wanted a change from his everyday life. Deciding to change schools, he found himself in a very rich school with very interesting people. All seemed normal-well as normal as it could get in Ichigo's world. When his friends turned up saying they needed to be there, there was something wrong and they needed to figure out what it is.
1. Chapter 1

**I know this is another story but my sister convinced me to write this. And she read the first two chapters and liked it so I'm hoping you will enjoy this as much as she.**

 **Given that, this is dedicated to her and I hope she's happy.**

 **Disclaimer; I do not own Bleach, or Ouran High School Host Club. I only own the plot and OC's.**

* * *

An annoying ringing went off, and Ichigo rolled over to turn it off. He rolled back and stared at the ceiling lost in thought. It had been three months since the fight with Yhwach and a lot had changed.

Ichigo and all his friends had grown and matured from when Ichigo had began his Shinigami duties. And since then, they've became closer as any friends can be.

During the three months of rest, Ichigo and his friends had caught up on all their school work that they had missed while fighting in the Soul Society. With the amount of time they had took off of school, the four friends had missed a lot of work. It took time to catch up and they did it.

As the three months went by, Orihime and Ichigo had gotten closer then most of their friends. And to Ichigo's surprise, he liked it. He had a crush on her since their last year of middle school. And he never thought that Orihime had liked him to, though many people did try and tell him. He just didn't believe someone so innocent and beautiful would like someone like him, a trouble maker. But here they are, getting closer and one step away to a relationship.

Ichigo still had duties outside his home and school life. He did continue being a substitute shinigami on days when the shinigami couldn't come to Karakura Town. It was a bit stressful at times, but his friends did help when they could.

The Soul Society was busy as well, so he couldn't stay in touch with his friends as much. But he didn't mind, he knew they were busy trying to get the Society in order as well what they were going to since there was no more Soul King. He wasn't sure what they had planned but he wished them good luck. They had captains to replace and buildings to rebuild.

But no matter what he did or think, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. Maybe he needed a vacation from his little break. Whatever it was, he was going to figure it out one way or another.

As Ichigo continued to think, he hadn't noticed someone creeping up the stairs and opening his bedroom door. But right at the last second, Ichigo kicked his father before Isshin could get a hit. Isshin hit the floor and rolled in pain.

"Ow! I'm glad you're still on your toes after all these months," Isshin groaned from his spot on the floor. Ichigo sat up and glared at his dad as he stretched.

"How could I not? Every morning you come and try to attack me. You know, you're not really as stealthily as you think you are." That had hit Isshin's ego and he started to cry, complaining that his son doesn't love him and has no respect for his father.

Ichigo just rolled his eyes and got out of bed, he stepped over his dad and headed to the bathroom where he started getting ready for school. He came back to his room to find that Isshin was gone and a pamphlet was left on his desk. He picked it up and read through it.

It was advertising a school that was one of the best in Japan. It was a privet school for the rich, but if you had good grades and a model student you could get a scholarship that they only hand out once a year. The school was called Ouran Academy and it was only a train ride away.

Shaking his head, he threw it out and grabbed his backpack. There was no way he would be good enough to get into a school like that. Sure, if could get him into any university he wanted but he wasn't sure what he wanted to go for. He left his room and made his way downstairs.

"Good morning Niichan," Yuzu greeted him with a big smile.

"Morning." Smiling back, he sat down and ate breakfast with his family.

"So what's everyone doing today?" Isshin asked and they all gave him a look. "What?"

"It's Thursday Dad," Karin reminded him, "we have school."

"Oh yeah, that's right," he mumbled and she shook her head.

"I won't be home for supper," Ichigo told Yuzu. "So there's no need to make me a plate."

"I'll save you one anyways," Yuzu said. "It'll just be in the fridge waiting for you when you get home." Ichigo gave her a smile in thanks and they couldn't help but notice that he was smiling a lot more then he use to.

Yuzu and Karin assumed that it was because of Orihime, but Isshin figured it was because of what happened three months ago.

Once they were done eating breakfast, the three siblings left the house and started making their way to meet their friends.

"Morning," Ichigo greeted his texting friend as he reached him.

"Morning. Have you seen Keigo?" Mizurio asked. Just as he finished his sentence, they heard a faint yelling in the distance and knew who it was.

Ichigo stepped aside just as Keigo was about to tackle him into a hug but ended up crashing into a wall. He fell to the ground with a groan. "No fair! Why do you always have to treat me like I'm a side character?" Keigo whined.

"Because you are," Ichigo said as he looked down at his friend. "That and I don't like giving out hugs."

"You give hugs to Orihime," Keigo teased, and laughed as he watched the strawberry haired kid turn a nice shade of pink.

"That's because she gets the special treatment," Mizurio joined in.

"Shut up," Ichigo snapped and they laughed as they watched him stalk off. Mizurio helped Keigo off the ground and they followed after him.

They finally reached the school and met up with their other friends. They talked until it was time to go to class.

The morning went by as slowly as it does on a Thursday, and Ichigo couldn't help but think about the pamphlet he read this morning. And started thinking about the pros and cons about going to the school.

Pro; it'd be a fresh start and a new scenery.

Con; he'll have to move closer to the school and leave his friends and family behind.

Pro; no one will know who or what he is and won't judge him about his hair. (he doubts that though. Everyone judges his hair)

Con; its something different and could be a little intimidating. Give him a powerful hollow any day then changing schools.

Pro; it's only a few hours by train to Karkura Town.

Con; he won't have to deal with hollows...well he hopes.

Pro; the school could most likely help him keep his grades up. And it will help him get into a better college then Karakura High.

"Hey Ichigo," someone called out as they tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

Ichigo looked up to see Orihime smiling at him, he returned it.

"It's lunch isn't it?" Orihime nodded and Ichigo packed up his things and together they left the classroom.

"What's on your mind? You looked far away."

Ichigo shook his head and earned a sharp look from Orihime. "Let's talk after work? This is something I don't want our friends to know yet."

Orihime could see that whatever it was, it was important. So she nodded and began talking about her dream last night.

"I was a robot?" Ichigo asked laughing. Orihime nodded seriously.

"You weren't the only one. Taksuki, Chad and even Uryu all turned into robots."

"What about you?"

"I had to fight you and defend the earth!" she claimed and struck a superhero pose.

"Did you win?" Orihime shook her head sadly. "You woke up before the dream ended, huh?" Orihime nodded.

Bringing an arm her shoulder, Ichigo gave her a side hug. "Well I'm sure you'll defeat us in the next dream."

Orihime blushed still not use to the affection Ichigo gave her. It was still new to her and she wouldn't doubt it being new to him as well. But it was nice, finally having your crush feel the same way as you.

They continued talking as they made it up the stairs to the roof where everyone was already eating.

"It's about time you finally joined us," Uryu said as he pushed up his glasses, "Keigo was beginning to think you would ditch us."

"Was not," Keigo whined.

"Right." Ichigo and Orihime sat down and began eating . Throughout lunch, they talked about what friends normally do. They goofed off tired to see who could make Orihime and Ichigo blush the most, and other stuff.

Lunch was finally over and the made their way back to class. This time as classes went on, it went by fast and soon the bell rang.

The students packed up their homework and left the class hoping to get home and get started on their homework.

Ichigo stood outside the class as he waited for Orihime to finish talking to their teacher. Since they had gotten close, Ichigo would go out of his way and walk her to either home or her work. And they had gotten so use to it that they just kept walking home together.

"Are you working today?" Ichigo asked once they started walking.

Orihime shook her head. "I have today off. How long will you be working?"

"Depends if Ikumi has anything for me," Ichigo said in thought. "I'll come by after work so we can talk."

"It's not anything to do with the Soul Society does it?" Orihime asked, he shook his head. "Us?" Her voice was soft and Ichigo almost missed what she said.

He didn't give her an answer but that was all she needed. Her lip started tremble as she tried to not cry.

Ichigo noticed and stopped walking and turned her so she was looking at him. "Hey," he said softly, "look at me."

Orihime was reluctant to but she did. "It's nothing as bad as breaking this off I promise. I still want us to keep this relationship going. And we'll have a lot to talk about but we'll work it out."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Ichigo kissed her forehead and they continued walking to her apartment.

"I'll see you soon okay?" he said once they reached it. Orihime nodded and reached up and kissed his cheek before unlocking her door and walked in.

* * *

Once he got to work, Ikumi put him straight to work. Most of his shift was just doing odd jobs like mowing lawns, painting fences stuff like that.

It kept his mind busy but he still had his mind on Ouran and how that light reflect on his relationship with Orihime. Ikumi must have noticed because when he came back from finding a little girls cat, she told him he was down for the day.

Grabbing his backpack, he left work and went straight to Orihime's.

He didn't get a chance to knock when the door was thrown open and Taksuki stalked out. "You better not break her heart Ichigo," she warned her friend, "otherwise you'll have to deal with me."

Ichigo nodded and watched as she walked around him and left the two alone. Ichigo poked his head threw the door and Orihime waved him in.

Once seated on the couch, he told her about Ouran Academy and how he was thinking about transferring.

"But that means you'll have to move closer," Orihime stated once he was done talking.

"I know. I haven't made a decision yet but I feel like I need a bit of a change."

"Would that mean saying goodbye to me and your friends for good?" The thought made her sad but if Ichigo needed space, she would support him.

"No," he said shaking his head. He couldn't image what life would be like without his friends. "Since it's only a few hours away, I was thinking I could come home on the weekends. We can still have our relationship, Orihime. It might be a long distance but we both need to make that work."

Orihime thought about it and nodded. "Okay. I know what you mean about a little change. And you never do something without cause, I'll support you. And when you can't come home, I'll come and visit you."

Ichigo smiled and was thankful for how supporting Orihime was. He wondered how he had gotten so lucky.

* * *

So for the next few weeks, and with the help of his friends and family, Ichigo worked hard to earn the scholarship.

He found a two bedroom apartment near the school and with any luck, he would move in soon.

The following Friday of the test Ichigo had to take, he had gotten a letter stating that he would start at Ouran the following Monday.

And to celebrate, Yuzu hosted a goodbye/good luck party for Ichigo. All this friends where there and they had fun.

That Saturday, he packed his belongings and his dad and sisters helped him pack and move everything to his new apartment.

They family of four stood in Ichigo's new apartment once everything was unpacked and settled in.

"Well it looks like this is goodbye," Isshin sniffled trying not to cry.

"He's not dying Dad," Karin said annoyed. Their dad could be such a drama queen.

"Besides, we can come visit anytime we'd like," Yuzu said, holding in her tears as well.

Sometimes it feels like him and Karin were the only normal ones in the family. They hugged goodbye, and the three of them left Ichigo to live his life.

Ichigo stood in the middle of his apartment and smiled to himself. This change felt nice and he couldn't wait until school on Monday.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been two weeks since Ichigo started at Ouran Academy, and he liked it. He didn't have to leave his body and fight hollows as much as Karakura Town, the teachers were nice and welcoming. More welcoming the his old teachers.

He was only in walking distance from the school and the train station. He couldn't ask for more.

But what really through him off was the students. Or in this case, the girls.

* * *

Ichigo walked through the school, as whispers spread out to the students like wild fire. He immediately assumed it's because of his hair, but as he walked, he overheard one of the girls mutter. "He's so hot!" she nearly squeals, hence why Ichigo heard her in the first place.

Ichigo turned away, and though it's barely visible, you could see a slight blush. _That's the kind of reaction I'm getting?_ he though. _Sure it's a nice change, but seriously_?

As he continued to walk, he heard all the nice and inappropriate things the girls where saying. The boys continued to glare at him.

 _At least that will never change._ Rolling his eyes, he kept walking and wished he hadn't forgotten his headphones at home.

Sighing in relief when he made it outside, Ichigo headed off to work.

He had gotten lucky with finding a place that didn't need much skill set. He had gotten a job at a pizza place and he was the delivery boy. It helped him pay his rent and food. It also helped him get to know the town better.

* * *

"Tamaki," Aiya said gaining his attention. "Have you considered added a new member to the Host Club?"

"No I haven't. Why? Is there someone you had in mind?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki." And the girls around them squealed when they heard the name. Tamaki raised an eyebrow.

"The new transfer student? Why would we invite him to join?"

"Because he's hot!" one of the girls claimed. Tamaki raised an eyebrow and could feel his heart rip a little.

"And dreamy," another said with a look of content on her face.

There was another rip to Tamaki's heart.

"Wonder what he would look like in cosplay," Aiya mused.

"But you know nothing about him." At this point, Kyoya joined in seeing how Tamaki was to hurt to speak.

"He's mysterious and has a bad boy vibe us girls get from him," Aiya said. "It makes him more attractive."

That did it for Tamaki. He looked so heart broken that he left the group and went into a corner to mope.

Kyoya sighed and pushed up his glasses. "I'm afraid we'll have to close early today ladies."

Everyone groaned and left the room. "But will you think about my suggestion?"

"I'll see what we can do."

Once the doors of Music Room #3 closed, they went straight to a meeting.

"Who does this Kurosaki think he is?" Tamaki mumbled while tracing circles on the floor. "Thinks he's better then us. Well I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!"

Tamaki stood up and started marching towards the door.

"I think Aiya has a point," Kyoya said causing Tamaki to stop in his tracks.

"What? Having him join the host club?" Haruhi inquired. "But I thought we had a strong silent type."

"Takashi won't mind sharing," Hani piped in.

"He can have the roll. I was thinking that since no one knows much about the new transfer student, he could have the mysterious boy."

"Didn't you researched him?" the twins asked.

"I did but there wasn't must there. He's a third year student with excellent grades. Het came from a family of four and his mother died when he was young. His father runs a small family clinic. And he has two younger sisters that happen to be twins," Kyoya read off in his book. "The only thing I could find is that he missed a lot of school before he transferred here. But with the help of his friends, he managed to get accepted here."

"Why'd he transfer here if he had great friends and family?"

"I don't know."

"But do we really need a new member?" Tamaki argued. "We're fine with the members we have."

"He'd be great for the profit," Kyoya mused. "And you'd have a someone you can train."

That piped Tamaki's interest.

"He might be a natural though," Haruhi pointed out.

The twins snorted. "I doubt it. He looks more like a fighter then a tea server."

"He is!" Hani interrupted. "He joined the Kendo club. He fought Takashi the other day and won."

"What?!" everyone exclaimed.

"Yeah." Mori nodded.

"Well then he needs a teacher," Kyoya said, writing in his book.

"So is he joining?" Haruhi asked.

"I'll ask tomorrow," Tamaki said after some thought.

On the other side of town, Ichigo had a sneezing fit.

"You okay kid?" he boss asked.

Ichigo nodded and blew his nose. "Yeah I'm fine."

"It sounds like you have a cold. Take the rest of the day off, I'm sure you still have homework to do."

Ichigo was about to protest, but he remembered all the homework he had. That and he promised Orihime he would call her soon.

Saying goodbye, Ichigo grabbed his backpack and made his way home.

Walking into his apartment, Ichigo get down his backpack and took out his phone.

Orihime picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Orihime."

"Ichigo!" she exclaimed, happily.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Ichigo heard Tatsuki in the background.

"Shh!" Orihime said to her friend.

"I hope I'm not calling too late."

"No! Tatsuki and I just finished our homework," Orihime quickly explained, not wanting to leave the conversation early.

"Bye lovebirds!" he heard their friend sang and a door close.

"Sorry about that," Orihime said.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have texted you before hand. So how's everything?"

"Quiet," was her reply. Ichigo was about to ask why when she continued, "it's been quiet since you left. And since then, there hasn't been any hollow attacks or anything. Keigo keeps complaining that you left him. And it does feel weird without you here."

"I know what you mean," Ichigo replied running a hand through his hair. "It's weird being in a different school and away from friends."

"Are you getting enough to eat? I know you don't cook often."

"Yuzu made sure I had enough food until I could afford a microwave," he said with a laugh.

Before Ichigo moves to his new apartment, Yuzu had made him enough food that would last him a month or so.

"That's good. So tell me about your new school."

"It's a lot different the Karakura High that's for sure. They're all rich people but it's a good school. I don't have my bad boy reputation which kind of sucks."

"Why's that?" Orihime pressed.

"The girls like I'm hot with my orange hair and the guys glare at me because I have all the girls attention."

With that said, Orihime began to giggle.

"It's not funny," Ichigo mumbled.

"Only a little bit. Is there any reason I should worry?"

"Not unless they start to come to me and want something from me? No there's no reason. You're the only one I'm interested in."

With that, they continued to talk about whatever they could think of. They had ended the conversation when Orihime started to yawn and Ichigo remember he still had homework to do.

They said their goodbyes and a promise that he would come to visit on the weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I realized today that Ichigo is in his last year of school. So I thought that I'd just have everyone else in the same year as they are in the show so there's no confusion. I thought I'd made it clear before I continue.**

* * *

Ichigo turned on his back and covered his eyes with his elbow. He woke up a few minutes ago with a headache and regretted staying up late the day before.

Once his conversation with Orihime had ended, he quickly ate something and did his homework. Which he didn't finish until midnight. If he hadn't finished it then, he would've given up entirely.

With a groan, Ichigo forced himself to roll out of bed and start getting ready for school. This time though, he made an extra effort to grab his headphones.

He didn't want to hear why they were saying about them and didn't want his friends back home to know about it. Though he had a feeling they already knew.

Grabbing his backpack, he left and made his way to school.

Reaching the school, Ichigo walked in thinking-hoping, really- that it would be a normal day.

Ichigo walked to his locker ignoring the giggling and the whispering, and he was glad that he brought his headphones.

His phone went off, alerting him of a text. Thinking it was either Keigo or Orihime, he ignored it and would wait until lunch to answer it. But as he walked to his locker, his phone kept going off and it annoyed him. So pulling his phone out of his pocket, he checked his messages.

Raising his eyebrows at the messages Keigo sent him. All of them consisted of pictures of his friends saying that he should come back. Not wanting to argue with Keigo, he shut his phone off and shoved it in his locker.

The morning went by quick and normal and soon Ichigo found himself in the cafeteria working on his homework when lunch came.

He didn't want to have to deal with it at home, and he would much rather not have to stress about it while fighting a hollow, or if some other war decided to rear its ugly head.

Ichigo chuckled. After everything he's been through, and homework stresses him out?

Go figure.

As he worked, he ignored the whispers of the flustered girls. He had stupidly left his headphones in his locker so he had to endure the giggles and glares.

However, one sentence stood out above all the rest: "Looks like Tamaki took my advice."

Ichigo looked up curiously, only to see some blond guy marching towards him. He paid no mind and went back to his homework. He almost finished the question he was working on when a pair of hands slapped on the table, gaining his attention.

Ichigo looked up with eyebrows raised as he watched the blond kid sit down and smiled.

"I'm Tamaki Suoh."

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo introduced himself, wondering what Tamaki could want with him. They haven't interacted before today, so clearly he wanted something. "Is there something I can help you with?" He tried to keep the bored tone out of his voice. It didn't work as well as he had hoped.

"I want you to join the Host Club!" Tamaki threw his hands into the air.

The entire cafeteria fell into silence, the girls barely restraining their giggling. Ichigo just _had_ to say yes. They watched eagerly, awaiting his answer.

Ichigo stared blankly at Tamaki for a few moments. "A... What now...?"

"The Host Club is where handsome boys with to much time on their hands entertain and charm girls, who also have to much time on their hands. It's the school's own personal, elegant playground for the super rich. And on some day's we cosplay, and leave the school to go to more elegant places. So, Ichigo Kurosaki," Tamaki rested his head on his hand, leaning towards the orange haired student. "What do you say?"

"No."

The cafeteria rang with a chorus of disappointed aww's.

"What?! Why not?!" Tamaki exclaimed in shock.

"I already have a gir-" Ichigo was interrupted when Tamaki lunged forward and covered his mouth.

"Don't say the g word!" He nearly hissed. "We don't want to disappoint your fans!"

Ichigo resisted the very childish urge to lick his hand. This school wouldn't accept that kind of behaviour. Instead, he opted to pry Tamaki's hand off of him. "Look, I'm not interested. The entire idea sounds stupid."

* * *

"He called the Host Club stupid!" Tamaki wailed, now inside the abandoned music room. "Why would he say such a thing!"

"Haru-chan didn't think it was stupid," Hani pointed out and Haruhi couldn't bring herself to say that she did in fact think the Host Club is stupid.

"He's a commoner Tamaki, of course he'll find things we do stupid. That can't be helped," Kyoya tried to comfort his friend, but it didn't work. Tamaki continued to pout at Ichigo's rejection.

"Why don't we come up with a plan so he has to join the Host Club?"Haurhi mused though she regret saying it. She doesn't wish for anyone to owe a debt like she has.

"What do you mean?" the twins asked.

"Well, give him a debt like mine."

"That could work," Kyoya mused, "but would we get him here?"

Before anyone could answer that, the doors to the abandoned music room opened. The members turned to the doors to see a certain orange haired boy walk in.

"Ichigo," Tamaki said in surprise, "what are you doing here?"

Ichigo sighed and shook his head. "My girlfriend convinced me to check it out before I gave you a final answer."

This brightened Tamaki's mood and went over and explained in more detail about the Host Club.

While the two talked, the rest came up with a plan.

Tamaki gave Ichigo a tour of the room, showing him where they keep thier costumes, food, tea, and where they change.

As they walked, the rest of the Host Club set a vase on a table near the orange haired boy and Hani was hiding underneath, hoping Ichigo wouldn't notice.

When the twins 'sneezed' Hani kicked the table making the vase fall. Before the vase could touch the floor and break, Ichigo caught it.

"So fast," Hani said in awe.

Ichigo checked his watch and groaned. "I have to go but that's for the tour and the explanation." Setting the vase back on the table, he made his way to the door.

"So are you joining?" Tamaki called.

"Nope, it's still stupid." With that, Ichigo closed the door to the music room.

Tamaki went to his corner to pout and the others stood there at a lost.

"Haruhi, I'll cut your debt in half if you can convince Ichigo to join the club."

Haruhi quickly did the math in her head and ran out the door so fast, she almost fell.

"Ichigo-senpai!" Haruhi called out to the retreating figure. "Ichigo-senpai wait!"

With his headphones in his ears and music playing a bit to loud, he didn't Haruhi at all. So he kept walking making Haruhi run to catch up to him.

"Man he walks fast," Haruhi huffed out.

Just as she reached him and about to tap his shoulder, she somehow managed to trip on something. She closed her eyes and waited to feel the hard floor knowing it would hurt. Instead of being sprawled out on the floor, she felt a pair of arms around her.

"You okay?" Opening her eyes, she saw Ichigo catch her before she could fall.

"Um yeah." Confused as to how Ichigo knew she tripped. She knew he couldn't hear her, so how did he know? Deciding not to question it, she moved on. "Thanks."

"No problem." Letting go of Haruhi, she took a step back and only now realized he was holding her. Trying not to blush, she cleared her throat and continued on her mission.

"Would you please reconsider joining the Host Club?"

"Not you too." Groaning, he kept walking. Only this time a little slower so Haruhi could keep up.

"What's so bad about talking to girls and serving tea and sweets?"she asked walking beside him.

"I'd suck at it. I'm not good with people."

"But you must have had friends at your other school."

He nodded. "I do but we knew each other since middle school. They know what kind of person I am and are use to me."

"So people didn't like you much?"

"Nope. Because of my hair, I was immediately dubbed the bad boy of the school."

"Because of your hair?" Haruhi asked in disbelief. She looked up and it and thought about how one could get that reputation. Finally seeing his point, she nodded. "But in this school you don't have that reputation. You can start anew."

"And joining the Host Club would help?" he asked giving her a look. Haruhi nodded with conviction.

"All the girls love you already. And they love the whole bad boy thing you have, and they think you're a mystery," she said and could see Ichigo wasn't one to take compliments. But she had to agree, Ichigo was a mystery and one that she wasn't sure she wanted to solve.

"I don't know." He looked unsure but she knew he'd say no.

"Is it becasue your girlfriend might not like it?" That caused Ichigo to laugh, confusing Haruhi more.

"She'd be fine with it. In fact, she's saying that I should join. Saying that I might be better with interacting with people."

"She sounds interesting."

"You have no idea."

"So will you join?" Haruhi asked in a hopeful tone.

"No." Haruhi's shoulders slumped but she continued walking with him until she could think of a way to convince him to join.

As they walked the halls of the school she studied him, she realized a few things. He looks like he can fight and probably win, he takes his friendships very seriously, he's a serious person, and he looks like the kind of person who helps people. That gave her an idea.

"The only reason why I'm trying to convince you to join is because I owe a debt to the Host Club," she said finally admitting defeat.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "How much is your debt? And couldn't you just pay them?"

Haruhi shook her head sadly. "I would if I could but I'm an honor student like you. I came here with a scholarship. That and the debt was 8 million yen." Ichigo whistled lowly. "I know. Kyoya-senpai told me if I could get you to join, he'd cut that in half. I know it's selfish but it's a lot of money and at this rate, I'll never get it paid off."

"So you had to join the Host Club to pay it off. How?"

"I was suppose to be their errand boy but then they found out I could be a member and I was to get 100 girls to request me. But something happened and Tamaki-senpai bumped up my quota to 1000."

"So if I join the Host Club, you'll have a 4 million or less debt?" Ichigo asked, Haruhi nodded to confirm.

Ichigo considered it and sighed. "Alright, I'll think about it. I'll give you my answer tomorrow."

 _Yes!_ Haruhi thought mentally dancing.

"Thank you Ichigo-senpai!" Haruhi exclaimed.

Ichigo shook his head with a slight smile. "Yeah, yeah. You can drop the senpai though."

"Are you sure?"

Ichigo nodded. "I'm sure. Anyways I have to go. See you around."

"Bye." Haruhi waved goodbye and made her way to back to the music room.

Ichigo continued walking hoping that joining the club wouldn't cause to much trouble. He had no idea what he had gotten himself into.


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo woke up to a knocking at his door the next morning. Thinking that it was the mailman or some brat trying to be funny, he rolled over and ignored it.

As the knocking continued he could faintly hear someone shouting his name. He started at the clock beside his bed and groaned. It wasn't even time to wake up yet.

Sighing, he threw off his blanket and made his way to the door. Sometimes he was glad he didn't have furniture sometimes he wish he had. This was a time where he was glad he didn't, it was less likely to hit his toes on something.

"What?" he snapped when he answered it. From experience, he'd prefer the alarm clock then people.

"Well somebody's grumpy this morning," Tamaki remarked. Ichigo had to rub he eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

Outside his door stood the entire Host Club members.

 _You gotta be kidding me,_ he thought staring at them in disbelief.

"I would to if you showed up at my door before school started," Kyoya said. The twins quickly pointed out that he was just as grumpy as Ichigo. If not more.

"How do you know where I live?" Ichigo asked, trying to hide his annoyance. He was failing.

"My family owns a private police force. So I had them track down your address." _Of course you did._ "Mind if we come in? It's a little chilling out here," Kyoya stated pushing up his glasses.

"Sure." Opening the door wide enough, they filed in.

Haruhi was the last to enter and quickly explained that she was trying to convince everyone -mainly Tamaki- not to come by.

Ichigo waved it off and told her not to worry about it. What's done is done.

Closing the door, Ichigo turned around to see everyone studying his furnitureless apartment.

"Where is everything?" Hikaru bluntly asked.

"Hikaru! You can't just ask people that!" Kaoru was quick to point out. His brother just shrugged.

"I only brought my bedroom set and desk with when I moved. I'm saving up and the money that I do have I need for rent," Ichigo explained and had no idea why he was explaining it to them. "Why are you here exactly?" The question's been on his mind since he opened the door.

"To get your answer of course." Tamaki answered. He was on his phone texting someone.

"You couldn't wait until school?"

"Tama-chan was to excited to wait," Hani explained.

"Yeah."

Shaking his head, Ichigo looked at the time and figured he would shower and get ready.

"I'm going to shower, make yourself at home." Yawning, Ichigo went to his room turned off his alarm and grabbed his clothes before going to the bathroom.

After he had showered and dressed, Ichigo walked out of the bathroom and stared at the sight.

"You know, when I said make yourself at home this isn't what I meant."

There in the furnitureless apartment was now fully furnished. Ichigo had a full couch set, a dining set and if he looked in the set room, a bed set.

Ichigo pondered on how long he was in the bathroom for. There was no way they could have done all of this before he was finished. Yet there it all was, brought in and set out where it belonged.

"I hope you don't mind. I had called my movers and have them bring in old furniture that I didn't use," Tamaki said lounging on the couch.

 _Old my ass. It looks brand new,_ Ichigo thought studying everything.

"You'll have to admit, it looks better now then it did before." Ichigo silently agreed with the twins but he couldn't accept this. He'd have to pay Tamaki back.

"At least let me pay you back," Ichigo started but Tamaki waved it off.

"No need. Just think of it as a gift for joining the Host Club."

Ichigo shook his head. _It's a bribe, it has to be._

Having some time before school started, the Host Club had decided to stay at Ichigo's until it was time to go. Not having the energy to kick them out, Ichigo let them do as they pleased. He had a feeling today was going to be a long day.

"So Ichigo, are you joining the Host Club?" Tamaki asked and before Ichigo could give him an answer his phone rang.

"Sorry it might be important." Having said that, Ichigo walked in his room and closed the door before answering. He wanted privacy, and he had a feeling he wasn't going to get it around them.

"Ichigo! Good morning!" Ichigo internally groaned. First the Host Club and now _him._

"What do you what?"

"Someone woke up in the wrong side of the bed." The was debatable.

"Why'd you call Kisuke?" Ichigo asked tiredly. He was already done with his teasing and he could hear the everyone in the living room.

"I was wondering if you felt or noticed anything strange happening around the town you moved to?" Kisuke asked, switching from his playful tone to a serious one.

"No," he said after a minute or so. The only thing that was strange more so weird, was the Host Club and maybe some of the students at school. Nothing to out of the ordinary. "Why? Is there something going on?"

"I'm not sure yet, but don't let your guard down."

"Come on Ichigo! It's time to get going!" he heard Tamaki call.

"Before you go," Kisuke interrupted before Ichigo had a chance to say anything, "are you coming to town any time soon?"

"Yeah, this weekend why?"

"We can talk about what I mentioned earlier. Well anyways, goodbye!" With that, Kisuke hung up leaving Ichigo confused.

He stood there staring at his phone, mulling over what Kisuke said.

"Ichigo! Come on!"

Stuffing his phone in his pocket, Ichigo left his room. Grabbing his backpack, him and his new found friends left for school.

"I didn't think Ichigo Kurosaki would come here," someone said as they hid in the shadows of the building.

"Does that mean it's going to happen now?" a child asked excitedly.

"Calm down child," their mother said with a smile, "not now, but soon. We still need the girl before we can continue."

"Oh! You mean the pretty girl?"

"Yes my child."

The family of three sat in silence as they watched Ichigo. Their plan was slowly falling into place. Though they needed a few more pieces to the plan, they knew it would happen soon.

* * *

Ichigo found himself in the abandoned music after school. As he awkwardly sat at a table full of girls, he wondered how he had gotten himself in this mess.

Looking around, he found himself remembering what Haruhi told him yesterday after school.

 _Right. It was to help him,_ he thought and sighed. Even though he had a crash course before the girls came in, he had no idea what he was doing.

"Ichigo," one of the girls said gaining his attention. "Would you mind pouring tea for us?"

The girls around the table giggle and whispered in awe as Ichigo clumsily poured their tea. "Sorry," he mumbled. Give him a hollow then pour tea, and he'd be happy. He was trying his best to ignore what they were saying about him. It wasn't working, as his face turned a shade darker with each complement.

"Oh that's all right," the girls said as they giggled. They didn't mind, as all as they have him for company it was okay.

"So what made you transfer to Ouran Academy?"

Well he couldn't actually tell them the truth but he didn't want to lie either. So he decided to give them the half truth. "I wanted a change of pace and college seems so far away. I heard that this school was one of the best schools in Japan so I came here."

"What's it like at you old school?" He wouldn't know, seeming how he spent most of his school life fighting in either the Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. He was amazed that he kept his grades up.

"Well, it's a lot smaller then this school. Since we only have one building, all the grades have to share." That had caused the girls to gasp. They couldn't image just one building for a school. "But I didn't mind it. I knew where everything was and I could see my friends everyday."

"Do you miss it there?"

Before Ichigo could answer, the doors to the music room slammed open. Everyone turned to see an angry student march in.

"Who's that?" one of the girls whispered.

"I don't know."

"That's Rei Hamada, the president of the kendo club," Ichigo answered with a sigh.

"Ichigo Kurosaki!" Rei called out looking around the room, "I'm here for the rematch!"

At this point, everyone gathered around Ichigo's table.

"Why is the president of the kendo club want a rematch with you, Ichigo?" Tamaki asked.

"I wanted to join the kendo club but since they most of the spots where taken the only way was to fight him and win."

"You won?" Aiya asked in surprised. Rei was undefeated so it surprised her a little.

"It wasn't much of a fight. Ichi-chan won after three strikes!" Hani answered for him.

Sure, he was a good opponent but Ichigo had an interview that day and he didn't want to be late.

"Wow!" The entire room was in awe.

Turning back to Rei, he had finally found his target and pointed one of the two shinai's in his hands at Ichigo.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, I demand a rematch." Moving the shinai out of his face, Ichigo refused. "I will not leave until you've agreed."

The girls in the room whispered amongst themselves and all agreed on one thing. They wanted to see Ichigo fight. Even the Host Club wanted to see him fight.

"Ichigo, will you please accept the rematch?" Tamaki pleaded.

"No."

There was a chorus of disappointed awes in the room. So they tried to convince him to accept it. Even Ritsu Kasanoda came in at one point and joined in.

He was about to say no again and leave but someone came to mind. Thinking about her smile and giggle, Ichigo could almost hear what Orihime would say. _"Come on Ichigo! It would be fun! And you know they won't stop until you agree."_

With the shinai still in his face and everyone talking, Ichigo sighed and stood up. This caused everyone to go silent.

"Fine. But after this I'm going home," Ichigo muttered and this statement caused everyone to cheer.

Ichigo grabbed the shinai as everyone cleared the room for the two.

"I hope you know I'm not going to go easy on you," Rei said. Ichigo almost rolled his eyes. He didn't bother to say anything and waited.

"Will this be an actual fight or traditional?" Ichigo asked, just noticing that they weren't wearing the proper clothing.

"Actual." With that, Rei attacked aiming for Ichigo's chest. Ichigo easily blocked it and struck Rei's legs.

Rei jumped back and went to attack again, only this time he faked a hit at his head and went for the sides. Ichigo saw it and blocked.

Ichigo didn't bother using all his strength, if he did Rei would be dead and he'd be expelled. He knew he was stronger in his Shinigami form but he was just as strong in his human form.

The fight went on for a little while before Ichigo managed to knock down Rei.

Everyone stared in awe as they fought and the girls cheered when Ichigo won.

"No more rematches," Ichigo said holding out a hand towards Rei.

"Fair enough."

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he made his way to Kisuke's shop. It was finally the weekend and as planned, Ichigo went to Karakura Town. Throughout his morning, Ichigo couldn't shake a feeling that someone or something was following him.

When he left his apartment, he felt something familiar but he couldn't place the familiarity. When he looked around he didn't see anything, so he kept walking but he couldn't shake the feeling of being followed.

On the train, he noticed that other then the familiar feeling, he noticed something else. But when he looked there was no one there. He had the feeling up until he made it to the shop, even then he still had the feeling. Deciding not to figure it out, he walked into the shop to see Ururu sweeping the shop floor.

"Look its Carrot Top," Jinta announced. Annoyed, Ichigo walked over and nuggied him.

"Where's your shit of a boss?" Ichigo asked and continued to nuggy Jinta. He tried to get out of it, but Ichigo was a little to strong for him.

"He's in the bad with everyone else," Ururu answered.

"Everyone?" Ichigo asked. "Where they waiting long?"

"Not really. They arrived a few minutes ago."

"Alright." Letting go of Jinta, Ichigo made his way to the back.

"Ichigo!" Orihime was the first to greet him when he walked in. "How was your trip?"

"It was okay I guess," Ichigo answered with a shrug. "Nothing to exciting happened." He was debating whether or not to tell them his suspicions of being followed but he decided against it. He didn't have proof anyways.

Before anyone could continue the conversation, the door of the shop opened.

"What a cute little shop!"

Ichigo tensed at the familiar voice and sweatdropped.


	5. Chapter 5

**I apoligize if there's any mistakes, I wanted to get this up as soon as it was done.**

 **With that, please enjoy!**

* * *

"Ichigo?" Orihime asked in concern, poking Ichigo gently on the side. "I've never seen in so defeated."

Currently, Ichigo had set his head down on the table when he realized that the Host Club had followed him.

Then the Host Club noticed Ichigo and his friends.

"Sorry Ichigo," Haruhi apologized, sighing. She was going to have to apologize a lot to him thanks go the Host Club.

Ichigo didn't stay anything. Orihime tilted her head in concern, checking Ichigo's forehead to make sure he wasn't getting sick.

"Ichigo?" Haruhi prompted alongside Orihime, but they failed to get any sort of reaction.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Host Club was looking around the shop in curiosity, forcing Kisuke to snatch anything soul reaper related before these humans could ask questions. Kyoya noticed with a raised eyebrow, but decided not to say anything.

As Tessai was hiding everything else, Kisuke pulled out his fan, hiding his face behind it. "So, what can I do for you?"

"Honestly," Haruhi said before anyone could say some stupid lie, "they wanted to hang out with Ichigo this weekend. But when he told us that he was busy, we followed him here."

"Haruhi! Don't make us sound like crazy stalkers!" Tamaki wailed, clinging onto her side.

"That's because you are," she said prying him off. Tamaki went and sulked in a corner.

"It sounded like you didn't want to join them," Kisuke noted.

"I just wanted a weekend to myself. But ever since I joined their club, I don't have have any privacy." At that Ichigo died a little on the inside.

As everyone was talking, Ichigo heard his combat pass made a noise. Glad that no one other then him and his friends could hear him.

Pressing his pass to his chest, his shinigami was standing where his other body was.

Ichigo quickly moved his body out of everyone's sight and left.

Haruhi wasn't paying much attention to the conversation so she looked around the shop. And as she did, she caught a glimpse of Ichigo walking past.

Shaking her head, she blinked and looked again. This time around she didn't see anything. She wanted to say something, but in fear of sounding crazy she stayed quiet.

"Ururu," Kisuke said gaining Hauhi's attention, "why don't you give Ichigo's new friends a tour of the town. I'm sure this is the first time here."

"What about Ichigo? Won't he be joining us?" Tamaki asked looking behind Kisuke.

Orihime and Uryu looked at each other unsure what to say. Chad stayed quiet but Kisuke was as calm as ever.

"Ichigo went to go see his family," Kisuke lied, "but I'm sure you'll meet him up later on in the day."

Haruhi highly doubted Ichigo would want to bump into her and her friends. I mean, they did follow him as soon as he left his apartment.

Kisuke waved his fan and shooed them off.

Tamaki tried to get a conversation out of Ururu, trying to learn a little bit more about Ichigo, but she kept shying away, saying as little words as possible without seeming rude.

Haruhi was about to say something to get Tamaki to stop, when she noticed something in the sky. Shielding her eyes from the sun, she squinted upwards, trying to figure out what she was seeing.

She nearly had a heart attack.

It was a little difficult to see, but she was pretty sure that was Ichigo up in the sky, fighting some sort of monster.

"What's the matter Haru-chan?" Hani asked, having noticed her shocked expression. Haruhi glanced at her friends, but none of them showed any signs of seeing Ichigo in the sky.

"I-i thought I s-saw something," Haruhi stuttered. "It must have been my imagination though." She looked around for some kind of distraction, but she noticed Ururu gaze flickering between her and the now empty sky.

Tamaki flung himself at Haruhi. "Are you getting sick? Don't worry, Daddy will take care of you! Mommy what should we do?"

"Senpai, I'm fine." Haruhi pushed him off. "Let's just finish the tour."

Tamaki pouted, checking Haruhi's forehead. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Come on, boss, let's go." The twins pried Tamaki off, who protested the entire time.

As they began walk again, Ichigo peeked out from his hiding place atop a building. He was sure that someone had seen him.

Ichigo sighed in relief as he watched the group of friends leave. He made a mental note to be more careful around the Host Club from now on.

If one of them could see him, he was sure there would be question. And the last thing he need was more people being sucked into his world.

He looked back at the spot he was fighting with the hollow and was glad he finished it off before they came.

Looking back down to the ground, Ichigo made sure it was safe and started making his way back.

"How did it go?" Orihime asked when Ichigo walked through the door.

Ichigo shrugged. "It wasn't a powerful hollow, so it ended pretty quick," he said as he stepped into his body. "Although, I'm pretty sure someone saw me."

This caught everyone's attention. "Who?"

"It looked like Haruhi," Ichigo said scratching his head in thought. "But I'm not sure."

"Do you think we should ask her?" Orihime asked bitting her lip. It'd be nice if there was another girl that could join their group.

"Not yet. It's best we wait until further develops," Uryu said pushing his glasses up.

"That's a good idea." Waving his fan Kisuke ushered everyone in the back room to discuss what they actually came here for.

"So, I've noticed strange activities coming from Ichigo's area," Kisuke started turning serious.

"Is it a serious threat?" Uryu asked.

"That is something I do not know. Ichigo, have you noticed anything since we last talked?"

Ichigo thought about the rest of the week and shook his head. "No but there are less hollows and spirits around town though. I don't know if that has anything to do with what you've noticed."

"What exactly do you know Kisuke?" Orihime asked.

"From the data that I've collected, it seems like they have the same spiritual presence as you Orihime."

"What?! I thought I was the only one?"

"If they do have a resemblance of Orihime's power, then why show up now?" Uryu asked the question everyone had in mind.

"I don't know. But for now we have to be careful," Kisuke said. "There's isn't much we can do but don't let your guard down."

Having talked a bit more, Kisuke waved everyone away but too Ichigo to stay a bit.

"I heard you have an apartment. Do you have room for another person?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said, staring at Kisuke in wonder. "Why?"

Kisuke waved it off. "I'll let you know later. Anyways, enjoy your weekend and have fun." And just like that, Kisuke turned into his usual annoying self.

Ichigo left the store grumbling about never going to understand him.

"It everything alright Ichigo?" Orihime asked once he joined them.

"Yeah. Kisuke's just being annoying," Ichigo answered and they began walking again. "Come on, let's get something to eat. I'm starving."

So the four friends set out to find a restaurant.

"Hey look! It's Ichigo!"

Ichigo tensed when he heard Tamaki yell. He turned around to see the group make their way towards him.

"How is your family doing?" Haruhi asked once they joined Ichigo and his friends.

"Good I think," Ichigo lied, "they weren't home though."

"That sucks." Ichigo just shrugged.

"I'll see them later."

"Ichigo," Orihime said gaining his attention, "aren't you going to introduce us?"

Before Ichigo even had the chance, Tamaki stepped forward and took her hand. "Allow me, princess. I'm Tamaki Suoh it's a pleasure to meet you," he said kissing her hand. Orihime blushed and stuttered out her name. "What a lovely name you have Orihime Inoue."

Haruhi sighed at his behavior and finished with the introductions as Ichigo was to busy glaring at Tamaki. The twins had made a comment on how scary Ichigo looked, and Tamaki looked up and backed off.

"So where are you headed?" Kyoya asked.

"We were on our way to get something to eat," Uyru answered.

"Mind if we join."

"No."

"So mean!" the Hitachiin twins exclaimed.

"Awe come on Ichigo, it would be fun!" Tamaki pointed out, trying not to get on his bad side. He had a feeling he was failing.

"Yeah Ichigo," Orihime said and gave him puppy eyes. "Please?"

"They say the more the merrier." Ichigo turned and glared at Uryu as if saying not helping.

Sighing in defeat, he nodded. "Fine." So much for avoiding the Host Club.

Orihime and Tamaki cheered and from there they set out to find a restaurant.

After arguing what kind of food they wanted, and Tamaki making a comment about commoners and their food. They finally agreed on sushi and walked to the restaurant that happened to be near Karakua High.

Once they were seated, they ordered and began talking about school, the Host Club and exactly what it was. When their food arrived, they ate in silence with the occasional questions from Tamaki or Hani.

During the meal, Haruhi couldn't help thinking about what she saw earlier. Was it really Ichigo fighting some sort of monster? She looked over and studied him, trying to process it. But she didn't believe it.

Sure, Ichigo knew how to fight but that didn't explain the monster. She desperately wanted to ask and have him clear it up. But she didn't want to be wrong or sound crazy, so she stayed quiet.

Ichigo caught someone stare and looked to see it was Haurhi. Blushing, she quickly looked away and promised herself that if she found herself alone with Ichigo, she would ask.

When they finished eating, they paid and left the restaurant. They all had decided to walk around town as they wanted to walk off the food. During the walk, they talked and tease each other.

When the sun was beginning to set, the group of new found friends broke off to get some sleep. Tamaki had said that they all should hang out tomorrow since no one was busy. Ichigo was iffy about it, but one look from Orhime had him agreeing.

Once Ichigo made sure Orihime made it home safe, he began walking home. As he walked, he couldn't help but think about the people that decided to show themselves now. He wanted to know why now and what do they want. He just hoped that it wasn't going to be another war.

Fighting hollows he could do, but another war? He felt like he would retire as soon as he was done school.

His thoughts broke off to earlier that day when he was fighting the hollow. When he heard Tamaki's voice, he looked down and briefly made eye contact with Haruhi. He wondered if she could see the after life to. He wanted to ask, but it seemed like an odd question. So he decided to keep quiet until the need arises.

Finally arriving home, Ichigo walked in and was immediately greeted by Isshin's attack. Sighing, Ichigo stepped to the side to avoid his dad. While doing so, Isshin ran straight into the wall face first.

"As diligent as ever Ichigo," Isshin complimented.

"What? Did you think I'd be slacking?"

"No. I'm just testing your reflects."

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo made his way to his old room. "Where's Yuzu and Karin?"

"They're hanging out with friends. They should be home soon if you want to see them."

"I'll see them tomorrow, I'm going to bed."

"Night!"

As he laid there in bed and waited for sleep to come, he couldn't help but feel like someone was watching him.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this took so long to upload but I do hope you enjoy. And I thank you for your patience, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. Thank you again :)

* * *

Ichigo groaned as he heard knocking on the door. Thinking it was the Host Club, he rolled over and ignored it.

As the knocking continued, there was a faint voice this time and it didn't sound like Tamaki. Ichigo rolled over to see that it was a few minutes before his alarm would go off.

Sighing in defeat, he turned off the alarm and rolled out of bed. Opening his bedroom door, he made his way to the front door.

Opening the door, he was about to tell off the Host Club about boundaries when he caught sight of orange hair.

Rubbing his eyes, he stared at the guests with wide eyes.

"Good morning Ichigo!" Orihime greeted in a cheery voice.

"Do you mind if we come in? It's a bit chilly," Uryu stated, pushing up his glasses.

Ichigo stepped aside so his friends would come in. "What are you doing here?" Ichigo had finally managed to say.

"Kisuke sent us to help with the new threat," Uryu answered.

"We're starting school today!"

"How did you get into the school?" Ichigo asked in disbelief.

"Kisuke pulled some strings." Of course. Orihime looked around his apartment. "Wow, you're place looks amazing!"

"Yes. I'm surprised that you could find the money to buy furniture." Uryu inspecting everything.

"It was a gift," Ichigo answered thinking about who brought it in.

"You must have nice friends," Orihime said with a smile. Ichigo couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm going to get ready, make yourself at home." Ichigo had left his friends in the living room as he went to the bedroom to get clothes before he went to go shower.

Once finished, he walked out just as the knocking started.

"Are you expecting company?" Uryu asked, flipping through a book he brought.

"No." But he had a feeling on who it was.

Before anyone had the chance to open the door, the door itself swung open and in filed the Host Club. When the door finally closed, everyone in the room froze as they all stared at each other.

"Ichigo's friends! I wasn't expecting to see you so soon." Tamaki broke the silence first.

"Yes, what brings you here?" Kyoya narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"I wanted to be closer to Ichigo," Orihime answered which surprised Ichigo. Though it might be an excuse he felt a little warm inside.

"Plus it is a great school to attend to if you're looking to get into a good college," Uryu added not wanting them to think they all wanted to be close to Ichigo.

They stood in silence for awhile until Tamaki clapped his hands as a thought came. "Since it's still early, why don't we give you a tour of the school."

"That sounds great!"

With a sigh, Ichigo grabbed his backpack and followed his friends out of his apartment.

As they walked towards the school, Tamaki insisted taking the limo to school but Ichigo stated he rather walk then take a car. This had caused Orihime to pout a little trying to get him to say yes. Ichigo wouldn't back down and promised himself he would explain to her later that he wanted to have a little control in his life. Between the new threat, and going to school with the rich, normal was throw out the window quickly.

They had made it to school before anyone else and they began the tour.

Orihime's eyes widen as she took in the school and how large it actually was compared to her imagination. "It's so huge!"

Tamaki had chuckled at Orihime's excitement. "Yes, it is rather large."

They had continued the tour and once the Host Club had shown their new found friends everything, they showed them the Music Room #3 last.

"So this is where you entertain the girls," Uryu said with some distaste. Kyoya raised an eyebrow at his tone but everyone had seemed to ignore it.

"Sometimes." The twins shrugged. "Sometimes we go to the beach or a different location."

"Like a field trip?" Orihime suggested as she looked around the room.

"Something like that yeah."

She was imaging Ichigo sitting down with a couple of girls and pouring their tea clumsily causing her to giggle. Ichigo raised an eyebrow as he watched his girlfriend with a smile playing on his lips. He could only image what she was thinking.

Before anyone could continue the conversation, the bell rang indicating that school was about to start.

Making their way out of the room and towards their representing buildings, Orihime took Ichigo's hand in hers. Causing the orange hair couple to blush slightly. They both weren't much on physical displays of affection, but Orihime wanted to change that. She just hoped that Ichigo would be okay with it. Since he hasn't slipped his hand out, she figured it was fine.

"Are you sure that's good idea?" Kyoya asked, seeing the encounter. "If our costumers saw, they would get jealous and say some rude things about you Orihime."

"Kyoya's right," Haurhi piped in, not wanting her new friend get bad attention at a new school.

Ichigo was about to pull away when Orihime's hand tightened. "That's okay. I'm a lot stronger then you think."

No one argued after they heard the conviction in her voice, and Ichigo knew better then to protect Orihime. After all, Orihime had protected him a couple of times in the past.

The group branched off and the six upperclassmen made their ways to their classrooms.

As they walked, they could hear the whispers about Ichigo and the girl who was holding his hand. Ichigo ignored it knowing they'll stop. But he couldn't help but worry about Orihime. Side glancing at her, she held her head up and kept walking not showing the girls around her that she was afraid of them. Feeling Ichigo's eyes on her, she turned and smiled at him her eyes shining as if saying she's fine. This was nothing that she couldn't handle. Ichigo smiled back, never doubting her again.

Morning classes went by quickly and soon the friends from Karakura Town found themselves sitting at one of the tables in the cafeteria talking about their morning classes.

"It's so much different then at Karakura High," Orihime commented as she started eating her very interesting sandwich. No one commented all use to Orihime's strange eating habits.

"They do have different teaching styles," Uyru agreed.

Ichigo shrugged, and bit into his sandwich. "You still learn the same things."

Chad only nodded and before their conversation could continue, their new friends joined in.

"So how's your first day of school so far?" Haurhi asked, sitting down beside her new friend.

"It's been great so far!" Orihime exclaimed. "The teachers are amazing and the classes are great."

Haruhi smiled at her excitement and surprisingly wasn't annoyed with her bubbly attitude.

The friends continued to talk and soon the lights of the school were shut down. This caused a tiny panic in the cafeteria, as this never happened before.

The four friends from Karakura Town glanced at one another wondering if it had anything to do with the new threat that loomed over them.

A teacher entered the room and the students had settled down. "Due to these circumstances, the Chairman has decided to let school out early. If you can please collect your things and be on your way."

"What about after school clubs?" A random student asked.

"Until we figure out the problem, school and after school clubs will be cancelled until further notice."

The students grumbled as they left the cafeteria to gather their things.

"I sure hope this doesn't effect our grades," Haruhi voiced her worries.

"I'm sure they'll figure it out soon." Tamaki waved her off.

It wasn't until they left the school grounds that the four friends could sense it. Ichigo nodded when Uryu looked at him, he nodded back and turned to distract their friends so Ichigo could slipped away.

Without anyone looking, Orihime followed soon after telling herself she's to look after Ichigo's body.

As they continued walking, Haruhi looked up to see a hollow in the sky near the school. She stopped short and crunched her eyebrows in confusion. What the hell is that thing? And why is it here?

"Haruhi are you coming?" The twins asked as they noticed their friend had stopped walking.

"Um, I'm left something at school. I'll meet you later." And before anyone could argue with her, Haruhi left them behind and made her way towards the hollow.

Turning around the corner, she quickly ducked back and peered over to see Ichigo slip out of his body. Eyes wide, she continued watching as he set his body down and stood there with a sword strapped on his back and wearing a black kimono.

" _What the hell_?" Haurhi whispered as she continued to watch. Orihime had joined Ichigo's body and looked up to watch him fight. That's what Haruhi did as well, trying to piece together what's happening.

Ichigo was up in the air - how Haruhi didn't know - fighting the monster. It wasn't as big as the one in Karakura Town but it wasn't small either. She looked down at Orihime, Orihime was watching Ichigo with concern written on her face. Though Orihime has seen Ichigo fight often, she still worries.

The fight with the hollow didn't last long, having sliced through the hollow Ichigo joined Orihime.

"Are you okay?" Orihime asked giving him a once over.

"I'm fine," Ichigo said, soothing Orihime's worry. Orihime nodded in relief and bit her lip in thought. "What's wrong?"

"Do you think the hollow had anything to do with what's going on?" she voiced what everyone was thinking.

 _Hollow?_ Haurhi thought, _must be that thing Ichigo was fighting._

"I'm not sure," Ichigo said as he was stepping inside his body. "Or it could just be a regular hollow attack. I'm not sure what the new threat would need hollows for."

"I don't like this," Orihime said, chewing on her bottom lip, "With Aizen it was different we knew who the we were fighting."

"But we didn't know his end game until it was almost to late," Ichigo pointed out. "I'm sure Kisuke already reached out to the Soul Society about it."

 _Soul Society?_

"Yeah maybe."

"Stop worrying so much or you'll get wrinkles." Ichigo poked her forehead. "Let's worry about school and passing for now before we worry about this threat that could be nothing but a bunch of spirits playing a prank."

 _This has to be a dream,_ Haruhi thought as she turned around and began walking as quickly as she could. _There's no way monsters and ghosts are real._

As she kept walking, she convinced herself that it was all a dream and everything will be normal by tomorrow.

As Haruhi left, Ichigo heard something from where she was hiding. Turning to see nothing, he shrugged.

"Where are you living now that your here?" Ichigo asked as he turned back to Orihime.

"I haven't found a place yet," she answered, twisting her fingers together, "Uryu and Chad has found an apartment close to the school. They said I was welcomed to stay but I declined thinking it'd be a little weird. For both me and them."

"You can live with me," Ichigo said causing her to blush at the thought, "I have a second bedroom you can have. It has everything you need."

Shaking her head. "I don't think it'd be a good idea." There's no way she could handle living with him.

"It'll be fine." Ichigo waved off her worry. "I've lived with girls before, this would be no different."

Orihime doubted that. "But they were your sisters! You didn't have a choice!"

Ichigo gave her a pointed look. "If your worried I'll violate your privacy, you don't need to worry. And besides, I rather you live with me then some shady place that I'm sure you'll find if given the chance."

Orihime crosses her arms over she chest huffing. If he wasn't right, she'd give him a piece of her mind. Ichigo shook his head laughing.

"Come on Orihime, it won't be that bad. On occasion, I'll try some of your cooking," he said trying not to shudder at the thought. Orihime face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Really?"

Ichigo nodded only wanted Orihime to be happy. "Really."

Clapping her hands, Orihime took Ichigo's hand and starting dragging him to the nearest store. "Then we have some shopping to do."

Ichigo groaned not wanting to go shopping nor eat her food so soon. But Orihime paid no mind as she talking about what she was going to make that night for supper.

"Do you think he's going to cause a problem in the near future?" the child asked his mother.

She looked over to see who he was staring at. "He's a she dear," she replied going back to studying the couple that just left the sight of the hollow fight.

"Whaaat?!"

"And no dear, she won't. She might even be useful."

"How?"

"We'll just have to wait until her powers grow more."

"Huh?" He looked at her in confusion. He sighed when he realized she wasn't going to explain further and turned his attention back to Haruhi.


	7. Chapter 7

It's been a few days since the hollow fight. And Haruhi couldn't - or wouldn't - wrap her head around it. She had spent the remainder of that day plus the next day to convince herself that it was just a dream.

It helped a little knowing that her new friends acted like nothing happened, but there was a part of her that knew it was real. And she had the ghosts to prove it.

It wasn't until Wednesday after school that she encountered her first ghost. She was a little girl and thinking everyone could see her, Haruhi starting talking to the little girl. It wasn't until one of her friends asked her who she was talking to, that Haruhi realized that it was a ghost.

Brushing off her friends, she quickly made her way home wanting to be alone. But the ghosts wouldn't stop showing up. She couldn't tell who was real and who wasn't. She was surprised that she wasn't going crazy yet.

She kept telling herself that nothing was real, now she wasn't as convinced as she was at the beginning of the week.

Staring at her bedroom ceiling that Friday morning, she promised herself that she would either talk to Orihime or Ichigo when given the chance. She just wasn't sure how that conversation would go.

"Haruhi!" Ranka sang from the other room, "breakfast is ready!~"

Sighing, she rolled out of bed and started getting ready for school.

"Are feeling okay?" he asked his daughter questions when she left her room. "You look tried."

"I'm fine." Waving off her fathers concern. "Homework was a little hard last night." She couldn't tell her dad that the reason she hasn't been sleeping lately is the ghost that's been occupying her room at night.

"If your sure."

The two ate their breakfast in silence until it was time for them to leave. "Have fun at school!~" Ranka waved goodbye as Haruhi made her way to the school.

As she walked, she continued thinking about the past week and the new transfer students. Something was going on, and it involved ghosts and monsters.

And she was going to find out what.

Orihime sang softly as she worked in the kitchen as she made her lunch for the day. Her mind wondering to the past few days. Ichigo had kept his promise when it came her her boundaries and privacy. And she was more then grateful for that.

Though it's been a few days since she moved here, she still felt a little out of place. Which was, wake up in the morning, get ready before Ichigo woke up, get her lunch ready for the day, and leave for school once Ichigo was up and ready to go. That was her morning routine anyways. It's her afternoon routine that she might have more time to get use to.

After school she would go to the Host Club with Ichigo, stay there for a bit before going home. Ichigo would go to work if he didn't have to the day off. She would have supper ready when he finished work. They would do homework, and after they would read or watch a movie or talk before getting ready for bed.

It was playing house without being married and sleeping in two different bedrooms. And the more she thought about it, the more she liked the idea of being married to Ichigo. Just not right after high school. They haven't talked about the future, and she couldn't get herself to bring it up. Maybe when this whole threat is over, she would have the courage to talk about it.

Orihime came out of her daydream when she heard Ichigo's door open. "Good morning Ichigo!" she sang. She gotten a mumbled morning and a door shut, she giggled and continued to work. She didn't mind Ichigo's mood in the morning. She knew he wasn't a morning person, he usually was better after his shower.

With the lunches all packed, she cleaning up her mess. "Morning Orihime," Ichigo greeted properly as he left the bathroom.

"Good morning!" she chirped. Turning around, she squeaked and almost dropped the rag that was in her hand. There in front of Orihime was a shirtless Ichigo. She's seen him without a shirt before, but that was during battle and people were usually around. This was different, this was more intimate and it wasn't something Orihime was use to. She hopes that she will eventually, or she'll be a blushing her entire life.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked, looking at her in worry.

"I'm fine," she answered, trying to keep the blush that was coming at bay, "I forgot my backpack in my room. That's all." Ichigo nodded unconvinced and walked into his room to grab a shirt he had forgotten.

Orihime quickly cleaned up the kitchen and went to her room to grab her backpack. When she walked out, Ichigo was all dressed and eating an apple in the kitchen. "Ready to go?" With a nod, they grabbed their lunch and left the apartment.

"So I was thinking about getting pizza for supper tonight," Ichigo suggested as they made their way to school, "give you a bit of a break from cooking."

"You don't have to," Orihime said, "I don't mind cooking."

"I know. But it's on me and you deserve a break once in awhile." Orihime beamed at Ichigo causing him to blush a bit. She'll never be tired of seeing him all flustered. Especially if she's the one making him blush.

They continued talking about whatever until they met up with Chad and Uryu.

"Anybody notice anything strangle lately?" Uryu asked as they walked. Everyone in the group shook their head.

"Have you Uryu?" Orihime asked.

"No. Kisuke said that there's something here, but they haven't made a move yet and it's bothering me. If something's here, shouldn't they have made a move?"

"Maybe," Ichigo mused as he thought, "or they're very patient and waiting for the right moment to strike."

Uyru hummed as he mulled over Ichigo's words.

"Well whatever they are and whenever it happens, we'll be ready!" Orihime exclaimed with conviction strong in her voice. Ichigo couldn't help but smile. Leave it up to Orihime to think positive in situations like this.

The day was finally over, and Haruhi leaned against the wall near the front gate waiting for Ichigo and Orihime. Since Ichigo was working today, he normally doesn't go to clubs after school. So she stood there tapping her foot on the ground trying her hardest to ignore the ghosts that were trying to get her attention.

When she heard Orihime's laugh, Haruhi straightened up. "Hey guys, can I talk to you before you leave?"

"Haruhi!" Orihime greeted and nodded. "Of course. What would you like to talk about?"

Haruhi looked around nervously and took a deep breath. "So, I can see things that no one can see and I figured you'd be the ones to talk to."

Ichigo and Orihime shared a look and turned their attention to Haruhi.

"Like what?"

"Ghosts and monsters and Ichigo fighting these monsters."


	8. Chapter 8

"Hold on. Let me get this straight," Haruhi interjected before the two before could continue. It took some convincing on Haruhi's part to get her two new friends to tell her the truth. And it took them to convince her that they'd have to wait until Saturday for the whole story.

So Saturday morning found the three friends in Ichigo and Orihime's apartment. The two sitting on the couch watching Haruhi pace back and forth in front of them. Orihime bit her lip in worry as she watched Haruhi whereas Ichigo sat back and waited for the information to sink in.

"So there are these things called hollows that come from damaged souls that comes from hell."

"Hueco Mundo," Ichigo corrected, "but yes."

"Right. And this Soul Society is basically heaven that we go to when we die?"

Orihime nodded to confirm the statement.

"And then the ghost, err sorry, spirits on Earth wait for a err someone to come and take them to the Soul Society." Again Orihime nodded. "And what are they called again?"

"Soul reapers," again Ichigo answered. Orihime tried to answer but seemed to worried from her friend.

"Soul reapers right. And they live in the Soul Society, come down to Earth to look out for souls and fight the hollows."

Haurhi was still passing and looked towards them when they didn't answer. Orihime nodded, finally finding her voice. "Yup, you got some of it right."

"There's more?" Haurhi exclaimed and plopped down on the nearest chair.

"Yeah, but I figured that you'd need to know the basics before we told you the rest," Orihime answered, Haurhi just nodded and waiting until they began.

"So Ichigo is a substitute soul reaper, meaning that his soul can leave his body and fight the hollows when there aren't any around," Orihime started to explain.

"And how did that start anyways?"

"It's a long story and I'm sure we don't have time right now," Ichigo answered, not wanting to get into it. And he had a feeling that they were going to get company soon.

Sensing what Ichigo had a feeling with Haruhi agreed and waited for the rest of the story.

"I have a power called a Shun Shun Rikka, which are three little fairies that help me fight, heal and protect. I'll show you some time. Anyways, Uryu is a Quincy. Which he can produce a bow and arrow that's made up of reishi which is spirit energy that surrounds him."

"And what about Sado?"

"He's a fullbringer, meaning that he has some hollow powers. His arms becomes partly hollow and yeah," Orihime trailed off not knowing how to explain Sado's power.

"So basicaly his punches are a lot stronger then normal?"

"Yeah basically," Ichigo confirmed.

Before Haruhi could ask more questions, Ichigo's soul badge went off. Haruhi jumps at the shrieking sound whereas Ichigo and Orihime stayed indifferent. Ichigo rolled his head back against the couch with a groan. It was the last thing he needed coming to a new town.

"You might want to go before it gets worst," Orihime pointed out.

With a sigh, Ichigo took the badge out from his pocket and pressed it again his chest, his physical body going limp as his soul stood up.

"Whoa," Haruhi said in awe as she watch the whole thing.

"I'll be right back, Ichigo mumbled as he left the apartment.

Haurhi looked towards her friend and took a deep breath before asking, "can we follow him?"

Orihime bit her lip in thought, she knew Ichigo wouldn't appreciate it if they followed him, but at the same time it would give Haurhi more experience with their world. sighing her nodded. "i guess but wed have to be careful not to get in his way."

Haruhi nodded and the two friends stood up and left to find Ichigo.

When to two finally found Ichigo, he was fighting not one but three hollows. Haruhi's eyes widen as she looked on.

"This is normal for him?" she asked Orihime.

Orihime sighed and nodded. "Yeah. There are times where he fights more. And it does take a lot out of him if he doesn't have help."

"Why don't you or Sado or Uyru help?"

"He doesn't want me to get hurt even though he knows I can handle it. And he prefers doing fighting himself. When he does have help, it's usually with a bigger threat."

Haruhi nodded in understanding. Ichigo always struck her as someone who handles everything alone. And fights for the people he cares about. She turned her attention back to Ichigo, in time to watch him defeat each hollow.

Ichigo put Zangestu back on his back and looked down when he felt Orihime's reiatsu. Scowling his infamous scowl, Ichigo made his way down to the two girls. "I thought I told you to stay at the apartment?"

"You did," Orihime answered, "but I figured she needed to see it face to face instead of hiding it. To see it in person, you know?"

Ichigo thought for a moment and nodded. "I guess. Come on, lets go back. I think Uryu and Sado are waiting for us."

"What does he mean?" Haruhi asked, as they started walking.

"It means he can feel their reiatsu. It's someone's spiritual pressure that they give off," Orihime further explained seeing Haruhi's confused expression. "If you can concentrate, you can feel ours. Everyone's reiatsu is unique."

"Okay, I see."

Ichigo was right and they found Uryu and Sado waiting outside Ichigo's door. "What do you guys want?" Ichigo asked, as they waited for Orihime to open the door.

"Cheery as also," Uryu noted with a noted. Ichigo gave him a pointed look which meant he wasn't in the mood to bicker. "I was wondering how your fight went. This time there seemed to be more then last."

"No kidding," Ichigo grumbled, walking in after everyone and plopped down in his body. "It seems with every attack, more keep coming. And the only explanation would be someone is bringing more hollows here."

"Could it be an arrancar?" Orihime voiced her concerns.

"I don't think so," Uryu replied, "the last we spoke to Rukia, she said that they had managed to gain control in Hueco Mundo."

"It could be this new threat that Kisuke mentioned." This time it was Sado who voiced what everyone was thinking.

During the whole conversation, Haruhi sat quietly as she listened. And as she listened, more questions came to mind. And it was as if someone was reading her mind, that Uryu turned to as if he just noticed her.

"I take it you know what's going on?" he asked.

Haruhi shrugged. "I know about hollows, soul reapers, quincies and fullbringers. I don't know the whole story."

Uryu looked at the time and nodded to himeself. "I guess we have to time to tell you everything." Ichigo narrowed his eyes at his four eyed friend. There was something in his tone that gave Ichigo an uneasy feeling. Before he could confront his friend, Uryu began his story. From the beginning when Ichigo became a soul reaper right to the end with the war against the Quincies.

After he told the story, Haruhi voiced her questions she was saving.

After a few hours, and Haruhi was satisfied, everyone had silently agreed they'd do their homework. After all, they were all scholarship students.

Unfortunately, they didn't get far with their homework when the door burst open. Ichigo turned and narrowed his eyes when he saw the rest of the Host Club file in like they owned the place. He made a mental note to punch Uryu later when they were alone.

"There you are Haruhi!" Tamaki's voice rang out as he hugged Haruhi tightly. "Daddy was so worried when we didn't see you at your house. I thought something happened to you!"

"I'm fine Tamaki-senpai," Haurhi managed to say. "I've been here all day doing homework." Wasn't a lie.

"Invite us next time so you don't worry us so much."

"You were the only one worried, boss," Hikaru pointed out.

"Yeah, you made us come like we didn't have lives of our own."

Tamaki pouted finally letting go of Haruhi. "You guys are mean."

Ichigo closed his book and threw it on the floor giving up. No way was he getting anything done with them around.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Ever the kind one, Orihime asked the group knowing full well Ichigo wouldn't want to do anything with them. Oh well. It was in her nature to be nice and he just needed to deal with it. The thought made Orihime smile.

"We can go to the mall and do some shopping?" the twins suggested.

"No." Ichigo shot it down making the twins pout.

"How about eating cake?" Hani asked.

"Why don't we order some take out - cake included- and stay in and watch a movie?" Orihime suggested.

"Yeah!" the Host Club exclaimed.

Ichigo grumbled and got up to get everything ready for the movie. Uryu left the room to order some food, while Orihime got out some plates for the food when it arrived.

After fighting what kind of movie they were going to watch, they ended up watching a thriller. Everyone comfortable and food in their hands, they spent the rest of the evening having a movie marathon.

"I can't wait for things to go back to normal," Ichigo mumbled under his breath. Orihime gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I don't think it'll ever be normal again."

Ichigo groaned, as she giggled.

"Mama," the little girl said, pulling on her mother's pant leg to gain her attention. "Will it happen soon?"

The mother looked and nodded. "Soon sweetie, we're just waiting for the right time to start."

"And when will that be?"

"You'll know when the time comes."

"And will I be able to help?"

The child's mother smiled and turned her attention back to Ichigo's apartment, watching. "Of course. You'll be a great help getting Orihime's attention."


End file.
